A Little Messer Mayhem
by Found Wanderer
Summary: The lab is turned upside down when it receives a special visit. DL fluffiness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY, unfortunately. The only character of my own is Emma.

Chapter 1

Danny quietly shut and bolted the door, placing his keys on the nearby table. It had been a very long night and he was grateful to be home. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. In doing so, he failed to notice a little figure dart out from behind a corner and wrap itself around his legs.

"Daddy!" came the excited squeal from somewhere around his kneecaps.

Danny replaced his glasses, a big smile spreading across his face. He bent down and lifted his 4-year-old daughter into his arms.

"Hey, gorgeous," he greeted, kissing her on the cheek.

"Shhhh," she told him, pressing her little finger on his lips, and then pointing to the couch. "Mommy's sleeping." Danny smiled at the sight.

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked, more quietly.

"I couldn't sleep without you saying goodnight," she whispered, looking at him with the irresistible blue eyes she had inherited from him.

"Aw, I'm sorry Em," he said quietly, making his way through the living room.

She wrapped her small arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, already falling asleep as he carried her into her room. He laid her down on her miniature bed and tucked her in as she yawned. He then sat down on the edge of the bed, watching her sleep and stroking his fingers through her soft brown curls. He loved watching his little girl: living proof of all the wonderful things in his life. When he was sure she was asleep he kissed her forehead, then quietly stood up to leave.

"Goodnight, love," he said at the doorway.

Upon reentering the living room he stopped for a moment to smile and shake his head at the scene: she had fallen asleep on the couch in front of the TV, probably waiting up for him, again. He walked over and seated himself on the edge of the couch. She woke at the movement from his added weight, and smiled up at him.

"Ya' know, you're not supposed to wait up for me, Montana," he told her with a smirk, before leaning over to kiss her. "Didn't Mac tell you I was stayin' late?" he asked.

"He might have mentioned it," Lindsay admitted guiltily.

Danny chuckled, then stood up. In one easy movement he bent down and scooped his wife up into his arms.

"You're not going to be able to do this for long," she told him as he carried her into their bedroom.

"Are you doubting my strength?" he asked in mock indignation as he set her down.

She laughed. "No, but I have a good feeling that pretty soon here I'm going to be putting on some extra weight," she told him, waiting to see if he caught her implication.

"Really?" he asked, looking at her lovingly as an enormous grin graced his features.

Lindsay nodded her head happily. He picked her up and spun her around, kissing her deeply.

"God, I love you," he said sincerely, as they gently pulled apart.

"Love you too," she replied, giving him another quick kiss before walking over and getting into bed.

"Have you told Emma yet?" he asked, kicking off his shoes.

"I wanted to tell you first," Lindsay replied. "We can tell her in the morning. She's going to have way too much fun telling everyone at the lab tomorrow how she's going to be a big sister," she added.

"Oh, that's right. Tomorrow's 'Take-your-daughter-to-work Day" isn't it?" he said as he slid into bed next to her. "That should be interesting."

Lindsay laughed as she scooted closer to him so he could wrap his arms around her, "Very."

TBC

* * *

This chapter is fairly short, but it's more like an introduction to the rest of the story. I've had this scene floating around in my mind for some time now, with nowhere to place it until just recently. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the DL fluffiness, and keep a whether eye out for more.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_"Hey Mac, I left that sample on your desk along with something you might find interesting," Danny said, as he passed his boss in the hallway, first thing that morning. _

_"Right," Mac replied absentmindedly, not even looking up from the file he was reading as he walked towards his office. _

_As he entered the room he scanned his desk for the new addition, but was distracted when his chair swiveled around of its own accord. He smiled when he saw the little girl in it. _

_"Very funny, Danny," he shouted into the hallway, and heard him burst into laughter. Mac couldn't help but chuckle too. _

_"Hi Uncle Mac!" came the lively greeting. _

_"Hello Emma," he replied with a smile. _

_She jumped out of his chair and ran over to give him a hug, or rather, give his legs a hug. _

_"Guess what?" she asked excitedly. _

_"What?" Mac played along. _

_"I'm going to be a big sister!" she announced jubilantly. _

_"Really?" Mac asked her, then turned around to see a smiling Lindsay leaning in the doorway. "Congratulations," he added. _

_"Thanks," she replied. "C'mon Emma," she beckoned her daughter. _

_"O.K. Bye Uncle Mac," she waved before skipping out of his office._

_"Bye," Mac returned, before shaking his head and taking a seat behind his desk.

* * *

_

The late afternoon sun was leaking through the blinds when Mac looked up at the sound of a knock on his office door.

"Mac, did you get the trace results from those fibers yet?" Danny asked curiously.

Mac's eyebrows became furrowed in confusion. "What fibers?"

"The ones I set on your desk this morning," Danny clarified disbelievingly. Was this some kind of trick question? He knew Mac too well to think it was a joke.

"Your daughter was in my chair, but there was nothing on my desk. I thought you were just saying that to get me in there," Mac replied, waiting for Danny to say 'April Fool's.' However, Danny just shook his head slowly and confusedly.

"This can't be good," Mac stated.

* * *

_Stella stood over the large table going through the seemingly overkill amount of evidence that she and Hawkes had collected at the crime scene. This was going to be a long day, and it wasn't even noon yet. It was then that she noticed two little eyes peering over the edge of the table opposite her. _

_"Watcha' doin' Auntie Stella?" _

_"Hey sweetheart. I'm just working to help catch the bad guys," she told her. _

_"Can I help?" Emma asked. _

_"I dunno, hun, probably not with this part," Stella told her, not wanting any sticky fingerprints to show up mysteriously. _

_Emma made a sad, puppy dog face that nearly broke her heart. However her expression quickly changed when Hawkes entered the room. _

_"What's that for?" she asked, pointing to his lab coat. _

_"This is what we wear when we work in the lab," he explained. _

_"Can I wear one?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. _

_He chuckled, "Sure, you can."_

_He left for a moment and returned carrying an extra lab coat. He helped her into it and rolled up the sleeves numerous times so that her hands could show. Stella couldn't help but laugh. It had to be the cutest sight she had ever seen. The coat dragged along the ground like the train of a dress, the rest practically drowning the little girl in white. She seemed overly pleased though. _

_"I'm gonna go show Mommy," she proclaimed excitedly. _

_"Good idea," Stella told her. _

_"Bye Auntie Stella! Bye Turtle!" she exclaimed before dashing out the door and down the hallway. _

_"Turtle?" Stella asked Hawkes with a raised brow. _

_He shrugged, "When we first met Sheldon was too difficult, so I became 'Shell,' which later evolved into 'Turtle.'"_

_Stella continued to laugh as she retuned to her processing.

* * *

_

Stella walked hurriedly into Mac's office, with Hawkes right behind her.

"Mac, we have a problem," she stated, getting right to the point.

"Join the club," Danny quipped.

"What is it Stella?" Mac asked her.

"I collected a pair of shoes from one of the suspects so I could compare them to an impression I took at the crime scene, but they've gone missing.," she explained.

"You have misplaced evidence too?" Mac asked incredulously.

"Hey, I didn't misplace them, I just don't know where they went. The last time I saw them was around noon, before Emma came in. And what do you mean 'too'?" Stella shot back.

"Danny and I are missing a fiber sample, last seen on my desk this morning," Mac told her.

"Well that explains a lot," Stella muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

_"Can I help?" said a little voice, making Adam look up. _

_"Umm, not with this," he replied, continuing to prep the DNA sample. . When she pouted he added, "This is the boring part. You can do the most important part."_

_At this Emma's eyes lit up, "Really? What's that?" she asked. _

_"You get to push the button that tells us who the bad guy is," he replied. _

_When he was finished, and had placed the sample in the machine, he led her over and showed her what to do. Just as she succeeded in her task there was a voice at the doorway._

_"After all my work trying to make my daughter a future CSI, Adam, here you are turning her into a lab rat," Danny said with his arms crossed. _

_"I thought her little smirk looked familiar," Adam replied, making Danny laugh. _

_"Is it all right if she stays here for a bit, until Lindsay gets back from the field? I need to go check something with Mac," Danny asked. _

_"Yeah, sure."

* * *

_

Tensions were beginning to run high when Adam entered Mac's office.

"Oh, good, Adam, please tell me you have the DNA results from that soda can," Mac practically pleaded.

"Er, do you want to hear the bad news first or the even worse news?" he asked nervously.

"Just say it Adam," Hawkes said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, um, the can seems to have disappeared from the top of my pile," he said tentatively.

"Please tell me that was the even worse news," Mac said, rubbing his head with his hand.

"Hey, wait a minute," Danny interjected, "Weren't you keeping an eye on Emma?" he asked.

"Yeah, about that," Adam said, biting his lip.

"Oh great, Lindsay's going to kill me," Danny stated as he dashed out of the room.

"Three pieces of evidence have gone missing along with a four-year-old. What is going on here?" Stella wondered aloud.

"I think I might know the answer to that," Flack said, as he poked his head into the doorway, a huge grin on his face.

TBC

* * *

In case you hadn't figured it out, the italics are all flashbacks throughout the day, while the regular font is all one scene. I have a cute idea in mind for how I would like to finish this. Unfortunately, it could be a while until I finish the next and final chapter, since I will be on vacation for two weeks and without a computer. cries Anyways, thanks for reading and all the lovely reviews!  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Just as four heads turned to focus on Flack, a pair of raised voices could be heard making their way down the hallway towards the office.

"You lost our daughter?"

"I left her with Adam."

"Are you insane?"

"Hey," Adam said defensively.

"Um, guys?" Flack tried to interrupt.

"WHAT?" the arguing couple asked in unison.

"You might want to come with me," he replied in a curiously amused tone.

* * *

_Flack stepped out of the elevator and began to make his way down the hallway when a small voice off to his right caught his attention. _

_"Uncle Don! Uncle Don! Come quick!" Emma shouted from the small corner she was sitting in. _

_Flack walked over, pleased to see his "niece."_

_"Hey Squirt, watcha' up to?" he asked leaning over to see what she was so busy with. He was surprised to see three plastic bags in front of her; each containing what he hoped was not evidence. _

_"I'm following the evidence, just like Mommy and Daddy," she replied innocently. "But I can't open the bags. Will you help me?" she asked sweetly. _

_"Why do you want to open the bags?" he asked, secretly thanking the childproof seals. _

_"So I can catch the bad guys, silly," she said with an eye roll. _

_"I see. Well, umm, why don't you wait right here, and I'll be right back, okay?" he told her, then added, "and don't open the bags," before taking off down the hallway.

* * *

_

The small and confused crowd followed Flack down the hallway and past the receptionist's desk, to where he pointed towards the corner of the room. There was an intake of air and a few chuckles before Emma turned around.

"Emmaline Aiden Messer, just what do you think you're doing?" Lindsay asked incredulously.

The four-year-old walked over with the evidence bags in hand, and her lab coat trailing behind her.

"I'm looking for clues, just like you showed me," she explained, clearly at a loss for why she was being scolded.

Danny smirked at Lindsay as if to say, 'Whose fault is it now?'

Lindsay took Emma aside for a little chat, as the rest of the team had a good laugh. She returned with the luckily unharmed evidence in one hand, and a rather disappointed daughter in the other. She handed the bags over the Mac with an apologetic sigh. Emma made an accusatory face at Flack.

"You were supposed to help me," she reprimanded with a pout.

"Aw, I'm sorry Squirt, how 'bout I take you on a ride in the police car instead," he offered.

"Okay!" Emma agreed instantly before Lindsay could object. "Can we make the lights flash and the horns go?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure," Flack gave in with a laugh as she grabbed his hand and attempted to drag him towards the elevator.

"I give up," Lindsay said in a defeated tone.

Danny wrapped his arm around her and said, "She can't help it; she's a Messer."

FIN

* * *

I was so pleased to see all the wonderful reviews when I returned today from my two week absence from a computer. Thank you all so much! Sorry that it's been so long. I was able to write this on the way home, and typed it up as soon as I could. I hope you enjoyed the ending as much as I enjoyed writing it. 

- Found Wanderer


End file.
